forgottenlfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Loot
}|GetValue= } | name = Custom Loot | img = Custom Loot.gif | where = Temple | premium = No | notes = Rumor says that Custom Loot can be found on second floor in temple. | job = Merchant | tab2 = Sells | tab1 = Buys | tab1c = Nothing | tab2c = Arbalest - 120.000gp(12cc) Armadyl Sword - 100.000gp(10cc) Assassin Dagger - 30.000gp(3cc) Beastslayer Axe -35.000gp (3.5cc) Beginners Sword - 24.000gp(2.4cc) Berserker - 20.000 gp(2cc) Blessed Shield - 400.000gp(40cc) Blue Robe - 120.000gp(12cc) Bone Shield - 20.000 gp(2cc) Bonelord Helmet - 95.000gp(9.5cc) Boots of Haste - 6.0000gp(6cc) Brutetamer’s Staff - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Bunnyslippers - 230.000gp(23cc) Carlin Sword - 70.000gp(7cc) Cranial Basher - 60.000gp(6cc) Crocodile Boots - 15.000gp(1.5cc) Crown Armor - 40.000gp(4cc) Crown Helmet - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Crown Legs - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Caras Shield - 70.000gp(7cc) Crown Shield - 80.000gp(8cc) Crystal Necklace - 7.000gp Crystal Sword - 52.000gp(5.2cc) Crystalline Armor - 70.000gp(7cc) Cursed Armor - 270.000gp(27cc) Cursed Legs - 130.000gp(13cc) Cursed Shield - 70.000gp(7cc) Daramanian Mace - 41.000gp(4.1cc) Daramanian Waraxe - 30.000gp(3cc) Dark Shield - 60.00gp(6cc) Demon Armor - 160.000gp(16cc) Demon Helmet - 23.000gp(2.3cc) Demon Legs - 200.000gp(20cc) Demon Shield - 110.000gp(11cc) Demonbone Amulet - 900.000gp(90cc) Demonrage Sword - 200.000gp(20cc) Doll - 6000gp Dragon Hammer - 50.000gp(5cc) Dragon Scale Boots - 250.000gp(25cc) Dragon Scale Helmet - 100.000gp(10cc) Dragon Scale Legs - 250.000gp(25cc) Dragon Scale Mail - 350.000gp(35cc) Dragon Shield - 60.000gp(6cc) Dragon Slayer - 20.000gp(2cc) Dragonbone Staff - 40.000gp(4cc) Dwarven Armor - 90.000gp(9cc) Epee - 60.000gp(6cc) Executioner - 140.000gp(14cc) Fire Axe - 75.000gp(7.5cc) Fire Sword - 60.000gp(6cc) Fuck Star - 65.000gp(6.5cc) Fur Boots - 240.00gp(24cc) Furry Club - 30.000gp(3cc) Giant Sword - 70.000gp(7cc) Glacier Amulet - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Glacier Mask - 8.000gp Glacier Kilt - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Glacier Robe - 80.000gp(8cc) Gold Ring - 40.000gp(4cc) Golden Armor - 100.000gp(10cc) Golden Boots - 100.000gp(10cc) Golden Helmet - 240.000gp(24cc) Golden Legs - 74.000gp(7.4cc) Great Axe - 80.000gp(8cc) Great Shield - 60.000gp(6cc) Guardian Halberd - 83.000gp(8.3cc) Hammer of Wrath - 50.000gp(5cc) Headchopper - 40.000gp(4cc) Heavy Mace - 20.000gp(2cc) Heavy Machete - 3000gp Hells Breath Axe - 40.000gp(4cc) Heroic Axe - 50.000gp(5cc) Honour Ring - 600.000gp(60cc) Humb Club - 50.000gp(5cc) Ice Ball Wand - 55.000gp(5.5cc) Supreme Hammer - 72.000gp(7.2cc) Jester Hat - 60.000gp(6cc) Knight Armor - 40.000gp(4cc) Legendary Wand - 700.000gp(70cc) Light Shovel - 500gp) Lightning Boots - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Sorcerer Legs - 1.000.000gp(1GN) Lightning Pendant - 25.000gp(2.5cc) Sorcerer Robe - 1.000.000gp(1GN) Magic Longsword - 400.000gp(40cc) Magic Plate Armor - 200.000gp(20cc) Magma Amulet - 25.000gp(2.5cc) Magma Boots - 30.000gp(3cc) Druid Coat - 1.000.000gp(1GN) Druid Legs - 1.000.000gp(1GN) Druid Monocle - 1.000.000gp(1GN) Mammoth Fur Coat - 80.000gp(8cc) Mammoth Fur Shorts - 62.500gp(6.2cc) Mammoth Whopper - 60.000gp(6cc) Mastermind Shield - 130.000gp(13cc) Medusa Shield - 80.000gp(8cc) Mega Golden Royal Axe - 43.000gp(4.3cc) Merciful Ring - 450.000gp(45cc) Mighty Helm of Green Sparks - 120.000gp(12cc) Mystic Blade - 60.000gp(6cc) Naginata - 30.000gp(3cc) Native Helmet - 9000gp Nightmare Blade - 55.000gp(5.5cc) Noble Armor - 40.000gp(4cc) Orcish Axe - 68.000gp(6.8cc) Ornamented Shield - 60.000gp(6cc) Paladin Armor - 90.000gp(9cc) Norse Shield - 68.000gp(6.8cc) Phantoms Old Wand - 75.000gp(7.5cc) Pharaoh Sword - 70.000gp(7cc) Pimped Brain Hammer - 30.000gp(3cc) Pirate Boots - 40.000gp(4cc) Pirate Hat - 32.000gp(3.2cc) Pirate Shirt - 20.000gp(2cc) Pirate Voodoo Doll - 7000gp Platinum Amulet - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Rainbow Shield - 100.000gp(10cc) Rebirth Armor - 900.000gp(90cc) Rebirth Boots - 900.000gp(90cc) Rebirth Bow - 800.000gp(80cc)) Rebirth Club - 800.000gp(80cc) Rebirth Helmet - 1.000.000gp(1GN) Rebirth Legs - 900.000gp(90cc) Rebirth Rod - 800.000gp(80cc) Rebirth Shield - 900.000gp(90cc) Relic Sword - 45.000gp(4.5cc) Rich Boots - 500.500gp(50cc) Rose Shield - 50.000gp(5cc) Royal Helmet - 85.000gp(8.5cc) Ruby Necklace - 30.000gp(3cc) Ruthless Axe - 53.000gp(5.3cc) Sapphire Hammer - 30.000gp(3cc) Scarab Amulet - 6.000gp Scarab Shield - 24.000gp(2.4cc) Silver Brooch - 3.500gp(3.5cc) Silver Dagger - 25.000gp(2.5cc) Skull helmet - 40.000gp(4cc) Skullcracker Armor - 70.000gp(7cc) Sparking Rainbow Shield - 100.000gp(10cc) Spiked Club - 90.000gp(9cc) Star Tear - 250.000gp(25cc) Steel Boots - 82.000gp(8.2cc) Terra Amulet - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Terra Hood - 35.000gp(3.5cc) Terra Legs - 100.000gp(10cc) Terra Mantle - 50.000gp(5cc) Thunder Hammer - 100.000gp(10cc) Tortoise Shield - 4.500gp Tower Shield - 50.000gp(5cc) Traper Boots - 30.000gp(3cc) Twin Axe - 58.000gp(5.8cc) Vile Axe - 80.000gp(8cc) Voodoo Doll - 9.000gp War Axe - 75.000gp(7.5cc) Warlord Sword - 80.000gp(8cc) Warsinger Bow - 80.000gp(8cc) Wyvern Fang - 25.000gp(2.5cc) Zaoan Armor - 80.000gp(8cc) Zaoan Helmet - 80.000gp(8cc) Zaoan Legs - 50.000gp(5cc) Zaoan Robe - 90.000gp(9cc) Zaoan Shoes - 70.000gp(7cc) Zaoan Sword - 70.000gp(7cc) Zippy Sword - 60.000gp(7cc) }}